Moments in Time
by Sixty-four K
Summary: Sometimes, the little moments are what you remember forever and always. A checker game, some quiet time in the kitchen and the birth of the prince of Mirkwood. Three unrelated drabbles. Part the first of a birthday present. Happy fan fiction birthday, NirCele!


_Happy fan fiction birthday, NirCele! You are one year old today! X)  
_

 _*Sings a beautiful rendition of Happy Birthday, and Elrond's entire household is there, and Galion, Thranduil and Legolas are all there too, and so are Ecthelion, Haldir, and Haldir's brothers, and anyone else that you like that I forgot to mention.*  
_

 _For people who haven't read NirCele's stuff- what are you waiting for? She's one of the best Glorfindel and Erestor writers out there. I'm not nearly as good, but I thought that I'd try for a birthday present. I hope you like it! The first two stories are Glorfindel and Erestor stories, and the third is a Galion story- it's not very angsty at all, but I hope it's alright. Please review!_

* * *

 **Game**

 **"** Sometimes, Erestor, I have thoughts. Deep thoughts."

"Really, now? I wouldn't know it from looking at you."

"Don't be mean."

"I'm sorry, it was a mere jest. King me."

"You talk in the most awkward ways, sometimes, Erestor. Anyway, I was thinking. The world has so many problems. People fighting every day, killing each other- sometimes over things that don't even matter! It makes me feel so terrible."

"Yes, yes, Glorfindel, I often feel the same way. How, may I ask, are these deep thoughts, since you evidently think about them so often? Your move."

"Those weren't the deep thoughts, silly. I just thought. What if everybody hugged each other instead? Everyone might be cheered up, then. I don't know, it's just a thought. King me."

"Well, before you get any ideas, I want you to know that, personally, I despise getting hugged, unless, perhaps, it's Little Arwen doing the hugging."

"Despise is probably a pretty strong word, don't you think? King me."

Erestor finally tore his gaze away from the board. "Why are we playing checkers? I don't like checkers as much- there's far less of an amount of skill involved."

Glorfindel chuckled, jumping Erestor's last checker. "I thought it might be fun to try something new. We can go back to chess if you want, though- since you seem to be struggling so much with this game."

Erestor sniffed. "Whatever you want to do is perfectly fine with me. I have no preference whatsoever."

"Well, you kind of just stated otherwise- but chess is good with me," said Glorfindel, putting away the checkers to take out the chess pieces.

"Alright then," said Erestor, cracking his knuckles. "And now we will know who the victor will be," he said with a smirk.

Glorfindel smiled. "We'll see."

* * *

 **Fine**

"Glorfindel- are you alright?"

Glorfindel blinked, focusing in on the advisor coming towards him. "I'm fine."

"Really?" asked Erestor. He walked over to the fireplace. "You aren't usually in the kitchen at this time of night. A little out of the ordinary, wouldn't you say?"

"W-well, I can come here if I want to," said Glorfindel, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. "I sort of... wanted some tea, and I... I thought that I'd make some... in a little while."

"I can make it," said Erestor. "I was going to make some anyway."

He took the flint and steel from above the fireplace. He held them together. He was going to rub them together, and then there would be fire...

"Please don't."

Erestor put the flint and steel down. "Why?"

Glorfindel didn't realize that he'd said those words out loud. "Well..." he stuttered, "no reason. I'd just rather you didn't light the fire tonight. I'm fine," he added as an afterthought.  
Erestor slowly nodded. "Alright." He slowly walked out the kitchen... and then he came back. "Your crying was what reminded me that it was night time," he said. "It happens fairly frequently. You can talk to me when you're ready."

And then he walked away. And Glorfindel was alone with the Balrog once again.

* * *

 **Birth**

"Your majesty, would you prefer to sit down?"

Thranduil glared towards his butler. "Obviously, the answer is 'No', Galion. I'm pacing for a reason."

"I'm sorry, but it's driving me just a tiny bit insane. Would you mind stating the reason for aggravating my mental health?"

The Elvenking sighed, running a hand through his usually perfectly groomed hair. "I'm pacing, Galion, because my child is in the process of being born. According to most fathers that I have spoken to, these awkward hours before one is officially a father are usually spent pacing back and forth in front of the room in which the birth is taking place."

The butler shifted his position, swinging a leg up over the arm of his seat. "Well, we're already breaking that ancient tradition. That room is across the palace from us. Why are we here, then, if that custom is so important to you?"

"We're here," growled Thranduil, "because those fools in charge of the procedure shooed me over here! They said that I was in the way. Me! Their king, in the way! The cheek!"

Galion took a delicate sip of wine out of the ornate goblet he held. Putting it down on the arm of the seat, he looked at the king. "They didn't say we had to go to the throne room," he said. "But we're here. Why is that?"

"Well," said Thranduil thoughtfully. "I suppose that I don't fully know. It's probably just something subconscious. Something deep within my psyche told me that if I could not be in the room that I rightfully belonged in, I should go to my seat of authority- my throne, in my throne room. There, I could prove to all that I am in charge. Anyway, you didn't have to come here."

Galion smiled- a lovely, noble, heartbreaking smile. "Would I ever leave my king?" he asked. Then, he smirked. "Besides. This room has the best seats."

Then, the Elvenking noticed where Galion was sitting.

"You- YOU! Get off of my throne, you..."

The sound of the newborn prince's cries were drowned out by the king's amused shouts and by the butler's quiet laughter that night.

* * *

 _There's a Part the Second too, but I put it in the crossover section. If you're a fan of a certain popular detective, you might like it. Have fun!_


End file.
